


Scarlet Moon

by Pantherheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBT characters, Original Character(s), Original Plot, Original Universe, coming-of-age story, werewolf novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: Samantha Carter has never had a home in the Lake Claw Pack. She moved around a lot as a kid and was shunned by everyone in her Pack, save for her mother and her best friend, Ryan Wells. Her mother is the only reason Sam stays with her Pack. But after her mother is killed in a suspicious car accident, Sam leaves Lake Claw, accompanied by Ryan. Together, the two young werewolves embark on a journey for a new home. They may have found one when they, quite literally, stumble into the territory of the Scarlet Moon Pack. The Pack is in need of an Alpha and Sam is the perfect candidate. She must prove to the Pack that she is worthy to be their leader, while also sorting out her feelings for her new friend, a beautiful she-wolf named Asha. As if all that wasn’t difficult enough, everything becomes much more dangerous when a mysterious wolf turns up in the forest… A man claiming to be Sam’s father…





	1. Prologue: Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a novel I'm writing for an independent study program, called Gifted & Talented, at school. I don't know how many reads it will get on here because it's an original work and not connected to any fandom, but I decided to post it anyway. If anyone does read this, I hope you enjoy it! And please, leave a comment telling me what you think - what you liked, what you disliked, what you think I could improve, or even ideas you have for the plot! Any and all feedback is appreciated!
> 
> I have to finish chapters fairly quickly in order to get a grade, so updates will be fairly frequent - every week or two weeks. :)

For the eight years my children have been alive, they have known nothing but living on the run. It pains me to see them deprived of a normal childhood. They’ve never experienced what it’s like to go to school and make friends. They’ve never had sleepovers or playdates. They’ve never even had a  _ real _ home.

Instead, I homeschool them best I can. They’re very intelligent and love reading. Their favorite is  _ Harry Potter _ . They ask me to read it to them every night because they can’t read at that advanced of a level yet. Plus, they tell me, it’s more entertaining when I read it because I do a different voice for each of the characters.

Seeing the smiles on Sam and Hunter’s faces when they’re cuddled together in the twin-sized bed--they insist on sharing for Reading Time, even though they each have their own--that I almost feel like maybe one day, we can do this every night. For a fleeting moment, I feel like maybe we could be a normal family. But I know that if we ever did settle down, if we ever did live that normal life, Jonas would find us and my children would be dead.

*******

Sam, Hunter, and I were at Toys “R” Us. We were getting presents for my children’s birthday. They both loved  _ Star Wars  _ and we were currently making our way to the Lego section of the store. Sam had already chosen her present: a 16-inch stuffed Beagle, whom she already named Leia (yes, after the  _ Star Wars _ character).

We were walking through the Barbie aisle. I heard Sam laughing and glanced behind me at my children and stopped in my tracks, my eyes widening.

There was Sam chasing a pitch-black wolf pup, trying to grab his tail. She almost did it a few times, but the pup jumped out of her reach each time she got close.

“Hunter,” I whisper-shouted, glancing around to make sure no one had seen the pup. No one was looking at us, thank god. “What did I tell you about shifting in public? Shift back. Now.”

Sam and the pup stopped running and the black wolf pup started to shimmer, his fur giving off a low glow, until a moment later an 8 year old boy in gym shorts and a blue  _ Power Rangers _ thsirt stood in front of me, s guilty grin on his face, mischief gleaming in his bright green eyes.

“Sorry, Mom,” he said. “We were just having fun.”

I sighed. I could never stay mad at my children for long. Shaking my head, I gave my son a smile. “It’s ok.” 

I put a hand on the twins’ shoulders and herded them through the aisles to the Lego section.

When we got there, Hunter left my side to look at the Lego sets that included the figurine of his favorite character, Han Solo. Sam stayed by my side, clutching Leia to her chest while watching her brother browse the many sets of Legos. Hunter glanced over and motioned for Sam. “Come on, Sam,” he called. “Help me pick one out!”

Sam looked up at me.

“Go on, Sweetheart,” I encouraged her, pushing her shoulder gently, urging her forward.

Immediately, a huge smile appeared on Sam’s face and she ran over to her brother, and the two of them started discussing which Lego set Hunter should get.

“What about this one?” I heard Sam ask.

“No,” Hunter objected. “That one’s too expensive. It’s $300!”

I stood watching my children as they continued to consider their options. After a few minutes, they finally decided on one. According to Hunter, it was Han Solo’s ship, the Millenium Falcon. I took both their hands and started leading them to check out, the two of them continuing to chatter exitedly at my sides. All the while, I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise and I could feel someone’s eyes on me. I glanced around to see who it was. Everyone was going about their business - a mother chastising her young son for knocking all the board games off the shelf, a father pushing a cart filmed to the rim with toys, his daughter sitting in the built-in child’s seat. Nothing looked to be out of the ordinary, but I still felt that uneasy feeling in my gut. I continued to study my surroundings as I walked with Sam and Hunter to checkout. Then, I noticed a man watching us from one of the aisles. He had a beard and mustache and his hair was grown out to about shoulder lengh. As I took a closer look, and my eye’s met the man’s, my heart dropped and I froze. There was no mistaking those cold, ice-blue eyes. It was David Casey, one of Jonas’s henchmen. And if he was here, that meant Jonas had found us.

As if reading my thoughts, David smirked evilly.

“What’s wrong, Mommy?”

I looked down to see Sam watching me with curious, yet concerned eyes. “Nothing, Sweetheart,” I tried to reassure my daughter. “Hunter.”

My son, who had been looking around to see what had startled me, turned his gaze to me.

“Take your sister’s hand and don’t let go, alright? We have to go pay for your presents.”

Hunter nodded and took Sam’s hand tightly in his own. I ushered them both toward the cash register and once the cashier scanned both items, I threw down a wad of cash before grabbing the plastic bag she had put the toys in.

“Keep the change,” I called over my shoulder as I rushed my children out of the store and to the car.

*******

The ride home was silent. When we arrived, I opened the back passenger door and helped Sam and Hunter out of the car. I closed the car door and ushered my children into the house. A feeling of despair washed over me as I looked around the house. Everything was bathed in the warm sunlight shining through the open windows. The house looked welcoming, peaceful - something, I was afraid, we’d never have again.

We went upstairs to Sam and Hunter’s bedroom and I told them to grab the already packed duffel bags from under their beds. I ran down the hall to my own bedroom and threw open the closet to retrieve my own bag. I was about to put my cellphone in the bag when I heard a loud  _ Crash!  _ and Sam’s scream. I dropped my phone and duffel bag onto the floor and rushed to their bedroom. The room was empty.

Sprinting down the stairs, I came to a halt in the enrtyway. The front door was bashed in, the handle broken and door almost torn off it’s hinges. The house looked as if a hurricane had blown through it - furniture borken, picture frames smashed, kitchen cabinets open with their contents strewn across the floor.

“No,” I shook my head. “No. Please, no.”

I pushed past the broken front door onto the porch and looked around. There was no sign of my children anywhere.

“I hate that it had to come to this, Grace, but you didn’t honestly think you could hide from me forever, did you?”

I whipped around, an enraged snarl ripping through my throat.

And there he was. Jonas Morin, standing there casually leaning against the railing of the porch with his hands in his leather jacket pockets and his brown hair blowing in the gentle breeze. He looked so much like the man I had fallen in love with all those years ago. Part of me wanted to believe he was that man deep down. But one look into his uncaring brown eyes told me otherwise. I pushed aside the ache I felt in my heart and forced myself to focus.

“Where are they?” I growled. “What did you do with my children?”

Jonas took a step toward me. I didn’t move a muscle, refusing to give him the upper hand. “Relax, Grace,” he said. “Our children are fine. They’re currently waiting with David and Matthew in my car parked down the street.” He motioned to the left, toward Elm Avenue.

“Please, don’t hurt them!” I pleaded. “Just give them back to me! I’ll do anything!”

Jonas shook his head. “Now, Grace, I have no intention of hurting my own children. I’m not a monster. Besides, I’m sure Samantha and Hunter will be of great use one day.”

“Please, you can’t do this! You can’t take them from their mother!”

I saw fury blaze in Jonas’s eyes and he roared, “You kept them from me!” Quieter, he continued, “For the past eight years, you have evaded me. Their whole lives, our children have lived without ever having met their father. No phone calls. No visits. Nothing.”

“You didn’t want them in the first place. You wanted me to get rid of them when I told you I was pregnant.”

Jonas sighed. “That was years ago, Grace. I’ve changed since then. I’m a better man now.”

I knew he was lying. There was no way a man like Jonas, power hungry and willing to eliminate anyone who stood in his way, could change. In order to get my children back, I had to beat him at his own manipulative game. But there was no chance he’d give me both of my children back.

Though, it broke my heart, I could only save one of them.

“You don’t want Samantha,” I said.

Jonas raised an eyebrow. “And why not?”

“She’s a runt. She’s small and feeble. She won’t be of any use to you.”

“That can change with time and training.”

“She wouldn’t survive training. Let alone not being strong, she doesn’t take orders well. You’ll be spending more time keeping her from running off and chasing butterflies than actually teaching her to fight.”

Jonas blinked. “Well, after a few punishments, she’ll learn to obey.”

“She wouldn't,” I countered. “She’d run instead. She’d see you as a monster. And so would your soldiers. Do you really want that? To lose both your daughter and the respect of your army?”

Jonas paused, seeming to consider what I was saying.

“Besides,” I added. “She hasn’t shifted to her wolf yet. She might never.”

Jonas narrowed his eyes. ”A werewolf with no wolf. She might as well be human,” he snarled. “A soldier must be strong and able to hold their own in a fight. I have no place for an incompetent, cowardly runt in my ranks who can’t even shift.”

I felt rage boiling in my veins at his words, but knew if I acted on that rage, there’d be no chance of saving Sam.

I watched as Jonas took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. “David, bring Samantha back to the house.” Without waiting for a response, he hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

We stood, silently watching each other for a few tense minutes until David arrived with Sam. Immediately, Sam ran to me and I wrapped my arms around her, clutching her close to my chest in a tight embrace. I glanced over at Jonas to see him watching us with an unnerving smile on his face.

“You know…” he said, taking a step toward me. “If Samantha is a runt, she is of no use to anyone. Might as well rid the world of that burden.”

In a flash, Jonas lunged toward Sam, his body transforming from man to wolf in mid-air. His wolf was large and pitch black like the darkest shadows of hell. Without a second’s hesitation, I pushed Sam back and shifted into my own wolf, light grey with white paws. I hurled myself at Jonas in a flury of teeth and claws, nothing on my mind except the repeating thought of  _ I have to keep my daughter safe. _

Time seemed to speed up as Jonas and I fought. Adrenaline flowed through my viens. For every blow Jonas threw at me, every bite, every gash of claws through my flesh, I returned with twice as much power. We continued like that, tumbling around in a flury of snarls and growls, our blood mixing on the ground.

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck amd my body went involuntarily limp. I felt myself fall to the ground, unable to move. My vision became blurry, my senses dulling. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was my daughter’s scream of “Mommy!” and Jonas’s wicked chuckle.

“Watch out, little girl,” I heard Jonas snarl. “A runt never lasts long in the Pack.”


	2. Chapter 1: Sam

**~10 Years Later~**

Most teens look forward to their birthdays. I dread mine. I lost my twin brother on our 8th birthday and the idea of treating the anniversary of that day like it’s something to be happy about, just doesn’t seem right to me. But my mom always wants to do something to celebrate. She misses Hunter, I know she does, and I know she wishes she was buying presents for two children instead of just one. But she always says that not celebrating would be like saying we’ve lost hope in Hunter. Like we were giving up on him.

“Hunter’s a fighter,” my mom says. “He’ll find his way back to us one day.”

Like my mother, I won’t give up on Hunter. He’s my twin brother. I could  _ feel  _ in my bones that he was still alive, that I’d see him again one day.

So, to honor that hope, I’m having a party for my birthday. It’s just going to be me, my best friend Ryan, and my mom—not a huge party like many of the other kids in town hold for their birthdays. They invite nearly the entire high school and spend the night getting drunk on cheap beer and dancing like horny, mindless idiots. 

Ryan’s always invited to the parties, but he never goes. “I have better things to do than spend the night with a bunch of dumb, conceited losers,” he always says.

I’ve never been invited, not that I’d go even if I was. I never got along with any of the kids at school, except Ryan, of course. I was bullied a lot throughout elementary and middle school. Kids were constantly slamming me into lockers, slipping notes into my notebook with “bitch” and “slut” written on them—the classic insults. 

One time in 5th grade, a group of older wolves jumped me on my way home from school. They had taken my backpack and started taunting me, calling me a “mutt” and saying that no one would ever love me because I’m a “half-breed”. I didn’t know what that meant at the time and I was too busy trying to fend the boys off to care. But I was small for my age back then and the boys had easily overpowered me. They’d pushed me to the ground and started punching and kicking me. All I could do was curl up in a ball in an attempt to protect my stomach and head.

I didn’t know how long I had laid there, each of the boys taking turns hitting and kicking me. It could’ve been a few minutes, it could’ve been a few hours. But eventually, they stopped and ran off, laughing like hyenas. They’d just left me there on the ground and had even taken my backpack.

And that’s when I met Ryan. He’d been on his way home from Computer Club and he’d seen the boys running off. He’d found me there on the sidewalk and had offered to help me home. I had accepted and on the way to my house, we’d struck up a conversation.

I learned that he was in 6th grade, a year older than I was. He told me about Computer Club and said I could join him at the next meeting if I wanted to. I told him that I thought that would be cool.

When we’d arrived at my house, my mother had come rushing out and asked us what happened. I’d explained that a group of older boys jumped me and told her that Ryan had helped me home. My mom had rushed me inside and Ryan had insisted he stay to make sure I was ok.

The next week, I joined Ryan at the Computer Club meeting and we played video games the whole time. From that day on, we were best friends. I joined the Computer Club and Ryan and I always walk home together. We even built a treehouse in the woods behind my house in the summer between my 6th and 7th grade year.

That’s where I was headed now, the treehouse. A light snow had fallen the night before and there was now a thin white blanket covering the ground. It was cold, definitely below freezing, but werewolves’ bodies are naturally warmer than humans’. So, the cold didn’t affect me much. We only wear winter coats to blend in better with the humans. In truth, we could go out in the middle of a snowstorm in shorts and a thsirt and be perfectly fine.

The treehouse was only about a half-mile into the woods—far enough where we had some privacy from the house, but close enough that we could hear my mom calling if she needed anything or if she wanted us to come inside.

The treehouse was simple, a small structure in the branches of a strong oak tree with a wooden ladder leading up to it. Ryan designed it that way. He said rope ladders were too weak and nailing footholds into the tree would hurt the tree’s growth.

I called Ryan’s name as I ascended the ladder of the treehouse. There was no response, which meant I had beat him here. I smirked. I’d have to tease him about it when he arrived. I climbed up through the floor of the treehouse and went over to the corner where we kept the pile of blankets and pillows. Ryan and I had brought them up here years ago. It was easier than lugging sleeping bags and pillows up every time we wanted to have a sleepover.

I sat on the blankets for a while, just enjoying the warmth of the sun shining through the screened windows of the treehouse. Eventually, I heard footsteps crunching over the snow and coming up the ladder.

“Jeez, could you be any louder? You’re like a freaking elephant.”

Ryan’s head appeared above the ladder. “For your information,” he said clambering into the treehouse. “I am a wolf, not an elephant.”

I snorted. “Could’ve fooled me.”

Ryan chuckled and shoved my shoulder playfully. “Move over, will you? Stop hogging all the blanket space.”

I rolled my eyes, but moved over so Ryan could have a place to sit. He plopped down beside me and dropped his backpack in the corner.

‘So,” Ryan asked. “How does it feel being 18?”

I groaned. “Don’t remind me. My mom’s already making a big enough deal out of it. Don’t you start, too.”

Ryan laughed. “I hope getting my best friend a present for her birthday isn’t making a big deal,” he said as he unzipped his backpack. He took out a small black box and handed it to me.

“What are you, proposing?’

“Hell no. Getting married to you would be my worst nightmare.”

I chuckled and opened the box. Inside was a chain with a dog tag on it, silver with a bronze wolf’s head embossed on it. I could read my name engraved underneath the wolf’s head. The chain had no clasp, which meant in order to take it off, it had to be slipped over the wearer’s head.

I looked over at Ryan and smiled. “It’s amazing! I love it! Thank you.” I leaned in and gave Ryan a hug.

“Put it on,” he urged.

I took the chain out of the box and slipped it over my head. The dog tag rested proudly on my chest, the bronze wolf glinting in the sunlight.

Ryan grinned. “I have a matching one, see?” He pulled on a chain around his neck (I hadn’t noticed it when he came in) and showed me a dog tag like my own. His wolf’s head was gold and his name was engraved below it.

I grinned. “Mine’s better.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, an amused smile on his face. “Whatever you say, Sam, whatever you say.”

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company.

My thoughts wandered to Hunter. What was he doing today? Was he even doing anything to celebrate? Or was he just training with our father, helping him build up his army?

“You’re thinking about your brother.”

I turned to look at Ryan, who watched me with concerned eyes. I sighed. “Yeah.” I shifted a little on the blankets. “I was wondering if he was doing anything today to celebrate.”

Ryan nodded. He was quiet for a minute. “I know I didn’t know him personally,” he said. “But I know he cares about you and your mom. Nothing your father can do will change that.”

I nodded. “Sometimes… I wish I could run away. Go search for Hunter. But that would mean leaving my mom here. I can’t do that.”

Ryan regarded me with thoughtful eyes. “What if... your mom went with you?”

I shook my head. “She was on the run for almost a decade. Eight years of which were with my brother and I. I don’t remember much of it, but she does. She had to hide from my father while taking care of two kids. Hunter and I didn’t make it easy for her, either, I’m sure. I’m older now, but still… I can’t put her through that again.”

Ryan nodded. “I understand.”

We were silent for a few minutes. I sighed, glancing out the window. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow through the trees. “It’ll be dark soon,” I said. “We should probably start heading back.”

Ryan nodded and started climbing down the ladder. I followed after him. When I reached the ground, Ryan was standing there with a lopsided grin on his face.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Wanna race?” he asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

I rolled my eyes, an amused smirk forming on my face. “Sure. But you’re gonna lose.”

“Whatever you say, Sam.”

With that, he took off through the woods, shifting to his wolf as he went. His wolf was large, tan furred, and had forest green eyes.

I stumbled after him, reluctant to shift to my wolf. I was able to shift now, which I couldn’t do when I was younger, but I still didn’t have complete confidence in my abilities. So, I didn’t shift very often.

Ryan seemed to notice my absence and stopped running, turning his head to look back at me. He trotted back over and whined, as if to say “Come on!”

“I can’t shift,” I said.

Ryan huffed and flicked his tail. He took a step back and his form shimmered for a moment until he was in his human form. “Why not?” he asked.

“I… I’m not…”

Ryan stepped toward me and put a hand on my shoulder. “Sam, if you don’t practice shifting, you won’t ever become confident with it.”

I knew he was right. If I didn’t shift, I’d never gain control of my abilities.

“Alright,” I said. “I’ll shift.”

Ryan grinned.

I closed my eyes and focused on my wolf. I felt her stirring in my mind and called out to her with my thoughts.  _ Come on! Shift! _

I felt adrenaline surge through my veins… but nothing happened.

“Concentrate, Sam,” Ryan called.

I took a deep breath and called upon my wolf again. I felt her in the corner of my mind, and thought with all my strength: _Come. On._ _SHIFT!_

Suddenly, my feet felt as if they were lifted off the ground. A sensation like running water flowed over my skin and when I opened my eyes, I was on four paws instead of two feet. My body was covered in reddish-brown fur. Smells and sounds flooded my senses and for a second, I was overwhelmed by it all. But after a few moments, I adjusted and I felt  _ good.  _ Adrenaline ran through my veins and I felt like throwing my head back and howling. So, I did.

Ryan grinned and shifted back to his wolf, joining me with his own howl. Our howls rose and fell, creating a symphony that echoed through the trees and drifted away in the breeze.

Ryan crouched on his back legs, his front close to the ground and his tail wagging excitedly.

I heard his voice in my head.  _ Let’s race! _

I gave a small bark of agreement and wagged my tail.  _ I’m still gonna beat you,  _ I told him.

_ You can try! _

And with that, Ryan took off through the woods. I tore after him, enjoying the rush of the wind in my ears and the feel of it blowing through my fur. My paws thundered over the ground and I felt like I was flying. The trees blurred past me and pretty soon I had passed Ryan and was at the edge of the forest. But I kept running until I reached my house, skidding to  a stop at my front porch. I sat down and looked over my shoulder to see Ryan bounding over from the treeline. He was panting, out of breath.

When he reached me, he plopped down on the ground, still catching his breath. I nudged his head with my nose.  _ Beat you. _

He huffed.  _ Yeah, no kidding. Jeez, you’re fast. _

I heard the front door open and I turned my head to see my mother coming out. She hadn’t changed much over the years. She had the same light brown hair, though I could see some gray hairs starting to appear. Her eyes were a light green, twinkling with happiness but also had an undertone of sadness in them, as well. The most significant difference about my mother was that she has a limp. It was the result of her fight with my father when I was 8 years old. He’d bitten her on the back of the neck and luckily, it hadn’t killed her but it had caused permanent damage to her spine and ever since then, she’d had a limp. She can’t walk as fast as she used to and she doesn’t run very much anymore because it hurts when she does. She likes to take walks in the woods with me, though - both in wolf form and not. I enjoy them, too, but I always have the urge to run when I’m in my wolf form. But I suppress it because I don’t want to leave my mom. I think she senses it, though, because she always nudges my shoulder with her nose and tells me  _ It’s ok, Sam. Run. _

So, I do. But I don’t go too far ahead, so I can keep an eye on my mom to make sure she’s ok.

When my mother saw us, she smiled. I stood up and bounded over to her, my tail wagging. I heard Ryan following behind me. When we reached her, Ryan and i shifted and each gave her a hug.

“Ready for some steak and birthday cake?” she asked, the smile never leaving her face.

Ryan and I both grinned. “Definitely,” we said and followed my mother into the house.

*******

We had steak and mashed potatoes for dinner—my favorite. Then my mother brought out a huge birthday cake. I love pumpkin pie, so every year, my mom makes a cake filled with pumpkin pie filling. She spreads whipped cream over the top and decorates it with  maraschino  cherries. It’s a lot of work, and I always offer to help, but my mom refuses, saying that me helping her make  _ my  _ birthday cake is not acceptable. She doesn’t even let Ryan help her, though I think that’s because he’s a horrible cook and would probably burn the house down before he even put the cake in the oven. (Don’t ask me how he’d do that. I just know, somehow, he’d manage.)

Between the three of us, we ate nearly the whole cake. It was mostly Ryan and me who ate it. Werewolves—especially when we’re teenagers and young adults—eat a lot. We have to because in our wolf forms, we burn a lot of our energy.

After eating the cake, my mom ushered Ryan and I into the living room. The two of us plopped down on the couch, feeling full after dinner, and waited while my mother went to retrieve the presents. I told her I didn’t really want anything, but she insisted on getting me something anyway.

While we were waiting, Ryan turned to me and said, “I still can’t believe you beat me.”

I smirked. “I can. You’re just too fat,” I poked him in the stomach and he swatted my hand away.

“I am not! This is all muscle!”

I shook my head. “Yup, sure.”

“It’s true!”

“Mhm.”

“It is! Look.” He punched in the arm.

“Ow!” I said. “What the hell? That hurt!”

Ryan smirked. “Told you.”

“Sam, Ryan, don’t beat each other up,” my mother said, walking back into the room with a small wrapped box.

“She started it,” Ryan accused.

I rolled my eyes, but said nothing. My mother set the wrapped box on the living room table and took a seat in the armchair next to the couch. She smiled and motioned to the present. “Open it,” she said.

I picked it up. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a snowflake design on it. The box wasn’t very heavy and didn’t make any noise when I shook it gently. I had no idea what was inside.

I tore off the wrapping paper and discarded it on the table to throw out in a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 2: Sam

As the weeks passed, I grew more and more restless. I kept thinking about my brother and that as more and more time passed, my chances of finding him diminished. I was afraid that if I didn't do anything soon, I’d never see Hunter again.

One night, after we’d finished dinner, I revealed my worries to my mother. She didn’t say anything at first, just led me to the living room and sat me down on the couch.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke. “Sam, you need to go.”

I stared at her in shock. That was not the response I was expecting at all. “G- Go?!” I sputtered, confused. “But I… I can’t!”

“Why is that?”

“I can’t leave alone here.”

My mother’s eyes softened and she reached out to hold my hand. “You have to go, Sam. I know you’re worried about me, but I’ll be fine. I lived on my own for years. A spinal injury may hinder my movement a bit, buf it can’t take away my independence.” She chuckled. “Besides, if anyone can find Hunter, it’s you.”

“You… could come with me,” it sounded more like a question than a statement.

My mother shook her head. “This is your journey, Sam, not mine. You will go and you’ll find your brother and I’ll be here when you bring him home.” She pulled me into a tight hug and I rested my head on her shoulder. My mother put her chin on top of my head and whispered, “You can do it, Sam. I know you can.”

We sat in silence for a while, just holding on to one another. I knew my mother was right. I had to do this. I had to find my brother.

But then someone else crossed my mind. “What about my father?”

I felt my mother tense. She pulled away to meet my eyes. She was quiet for a few moments before she said, “Your father… he still has good in him somewhere. I know he does. If you find him… remember that. But...” her voice broke and I could see tears form in her eyes. She wiped them away and took a deep breath before continuing. “But do you must to bring Hunter home safely. Promise me you’ll do that, Sam.”

I didn’t understand exactly what she meant at the time, but I promised.

My mom pulled me into another tight embrace and kissed the top of my head.

“You’ll save our family, Sam, I love you. Always.”

***

Later that night, I texted Ryan, telling him to meet me in the treehouse at 10AM the following morning. Then I started packing my backpack. I filled it with clothes and supplies - a flashlight, extra batteries, matches, and a few other things. I made sure to put my mother’s present inside, as well. I planned to say goodbye to Ryan when I saw him tomorrow. I just hoped he wouldn’t try to convince me to stay. It was hard enough as it is. I was afraid of leaving, but I was even more afraid that if Ryan asked me to, I’d stay.

With a sigh, I went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. Then, I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. After hours of tossing and turning, I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

***

The next morning, I arrived at the treehouse just before 10 and to my surprise, Ryan was already there. He was leaning against the trunk of the tree. At his feet, sat a backpack, clearly full with something. When he saw me, Ryan stepped forward, picking up the backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. “I’m coming with you,” he said.

I stared at him. “How… how did you know?”

Ryan looked annoyed. “Sam, we’ve been best friends for years. You don’t think I’d have your mom’s number? Of that she’d tell me that you were leaving to go search for your brother?”

I shook my head. Of course my mom would tell him.

“You can’t come with me,” I told him. “What about your parents?”

“My parents agree with me. I’m going with you. We’re a team. You’re my best friend, Sam. You don’t abandon best friends.”

I sighed and rolled my eyes. There was no point trying to protest any further. Ryan had made up his mind and there’s nothing I can say that’ll change that. So, reluctantly, I agreed.

We stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Ryan asked a very good question: “So… where are we going?”

It dawned on me then that I had no clue where to go. I shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know. Guess we’ll figure that out as we go.”

 


End file.
